BIONICLE: Saga of Remembrance Book 1: In Remembrance of Doom
by PhosphonDimensions
Summary: A crossover of Bionicle and several other stories. A large team of heroes are directed by Mata Nui to go searching for the Society of Remembrance, an organization that serves two insane Great Beings. Unfortunately, they run into LOTS of problems on the way...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_Hello. I am the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Welcome to the world of _BIONICLE_._

_For those of you who have not yet discovered our universe of secrets, there are some books and even a few movies that reside within your world that will help you to understand. These are:_

_**MOVIES:**_

BIONICLE Movie: Mask of Light

BIONICLE 2: City of Legends

BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows

BIONICLE 4: The Legend Reborn

_**BOOKS:**_

BIONICLE Encyclopedia

The Official Guide to BIONICLE

BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts

BIONICLE: Dark Hunters

BIONICLE: Mask of Light (book)

BIONICLE World

The BIONICLE Chronicles 1-4

The BIONICLE Adventures 1-10

BIONICLE Legends 1-11

Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna

Makuta's Guide to the Universe

_If you already know about us, read on._

_For many years now, since the Battle of Bara Magna, the Matoran, Toa, Agori villagers, Glatorian, and many others have lived in peace, destroying the last members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, traveling between worlds, and trading resources._

_So happy were we about the final downfall of Makuta Teridax that we did not stop to think that more misfortune might befall us, nor did we see as that misfortune unfolded right before our eyes._

_The Society of Remembrance, as this "misfortune" now calls itself, is an order rather like the Order of Mata Nui, except the ones __they__ protect and serve are two of the Great Beings, known as Ambro the Destroyer and Trentarys the All-Seer. These two seem to have gone a little mad from jealousy like the Brotherhood of Makuta did, wishing people would acknowledge their efforts of creation._

_Then again, maybe "a little mad" is too soft a phrase._

_Now that we have finally found the root of the problem (and their fortress), we have sent Toa Tahu and his team, Toa Takanuva, the Toa Mahri, and a few of the Glatorian to try and persuade the two Great Beings to pull back their forces, who have recently stolen a Magnata, or Ultimate, Kanohi mask from the Ga-Metru Temple._

_If they do not succeed, then we cannot dream of the horrors we will soon face…_

_ß_


	2. Chapter 1

_b__ ONE-1 __b_

Once again, Gali was fighting for her life. And for the first time ever, she was fighting another Toa.

Her attacker grinned malevolently at her. His name was Toa Kovos, and his element was electricity.

" 'Better to give up now, Toa of Raindrops,' " he said in a mocking tone. "I believe it was Gorast who said that back in Karda Nui, wasn't it?"

"How could you know that? You weren't there!" Gali panted, dodging a bolt of chain lightning.

"And why couldn't I have been there?" Kovos breathed. "We, as a team, were the first to find the Mask of Life, and helped decide where to hide it later. During that time, Exiri, the one fighting with the Toa of Air, was the leader of our team. He was known as Jovan then. After we sought out the Ignika, he became a Turaga, and then was reborn as a completely new being after being presumed dead (he was the Turaga of Voya Nui, you see), who we called Exiri. Since then, Toa Ruban has led our team."

"But then- you all would be centuries old!" gasped Gali, still trying to take in this super fast flow of information as she deflected a swing from one of Kovos' Lightning Prongs.

"Millennia, actually." Kovos stood still with his Prongs crossed over his chest. "I think it's time to end this," he said in a bland, bored tone.

"But wha-?" A massive shock went through Gali's body.

"As you know, Gali, water is an excellent conductor of electricity," Kovos finished, as Gali hit the floor.

As she fell, she remembered what had led up to this fight, and why, and she couldn't help reflecting…

b FLASHBACK-1 b

"Who else deep-hates this job?" muttered Lewa.

Nobody else spoke. Lewa raised his voice. "I said, who else deep-hates th-"

"We all heard you, Lewa," Strakk said, a nasty sneer playing around his face. "Just like we heard you the last 136 times or so." Strakk turned and looked behind him, at Kongu of the Toa Mahri. "Well? I'mgetting real sick of this idiot!" Strakk said angrily.

"Ah, close-shut it, Strakk. We've been slow-walking for 20 minutes and you're already dull-bored?"

"Yes I am!" snapped Strakk, glaring at him. "I mean, look around you! Do _you_ see anything to do!?"

Gali knew it was true. Strakk, along with a handful of other Glatorian and the Toa Tahu, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, Takanuva, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, Hahli, Jaller, and herself, were walking through a narrow, dimly lit tunnel, with smooth stone walls and not a Rahi or a carving to be seen. They had been treated to an Instant Transport by Mata Nui, and had been told they would instantly return home when their job was finished. Then, just like that, they were here.

"Oh, leave them alone, Strakk." It was Hahli, who seemed to be the only one who could calm Strakk down, or at least, the only one who could without getting his Crystal Ax impaled in the wall half an inch from their face.

"Calm down," Strakk muttered mutinously, though Gali could see his muscles were starting to relax. "It's always, 'calm down, Strakk, or you'll scare the Nui-Jaga! Calm down, Strakk, or you'll get the villagers in trouble! It never changes." He shook his head disgustedly.

"And why did Mata Nui send us on this stupid mission anyway?" Strakk suddenly yelled, making everyone nearly jump out of their armor.

"As you should know, we're going after the Society of Remembrance's leaders so we can persuade them, one way or another, to stop sending in their agents," hissed Tahu, who was leading the expedition. "Now keep quiet, we're nearing a chamber."

"I've known Strakk for a reeeaaallly long time, much longer than any of you Toa," said Ackar, one of the other Glatorian, as Strakk gave a very audible _harrumph_. "and the Strakk I know has always had a hard time trying to stop complaining." He winked at Strakk. He shot him a filthy look.

"Be quiet and pay attention, would you? We're here!" Takanuva said excitedly as he pushed past the two and walked out into the chamber that lay ahead.

Gali gasped. The chamber was filled with a rushing, chattering sound and a soft blue glow, but this was not surprising, as most of the room was filled with bright blue water, except the small ledge of light-colored stone about 5 feet thick that they were standing on. On the opposite side of the room they could see another archway. About 50 feet above them all, a small waterfall of more blue water cascaded out of a giant carved frog head's mouth.

"Oooh, it looks so refreshing!" said Hahli, rushing to the edge to check the depth. "It's about 7 bio deep, and clear as the canals! I think I'll have a quick dip, then we can keep going."

"I'm _so_ with you !" said a Glatorian, Kiina, running to the edge, only to slip and almost fall into the water. "Ow! Watch your step."

"Neither of you touch it!" Gali suddenly said, suddenly urgent. She wasn't the Toa of Water for nothing. Something had just niggled at her memory, something Turaga Nokama had once said.

"Never dive into unknown waters," the village elder had told her. "Know if the water is friendly, before you enter its home."

Then she remembered that, during their ordeal in Karda Nui, Onua said he had found the swamp water was mutagenic. He had pushed a Nui-Kopen, a huge bug-like rahi, into it and it had mutated into a scorpion-like creature with barbed wings before his eyes.

These thoughts in mind, she walked quickly and carefully up to the water's edge. "Get away from there, and don't touch it!" she said again.

"What's wrong, Toa Gali?" Hahli asked.

"Only that we do not know what secrets these waters may hold," said Gali, giving her a small smile. "We do not know what will happen if it touches a living thing."

She looked around and quickly spotted a Rahi amphibian, the first living thing other than themselves they had seen so far. Snatching it up, she held it out over the water. She smiled grimly as Hahli said, "Don't hurt it!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have much choice," she said. "Do you see another way to test the water?"

Taking a deep breath, she dropped the Rahi into the pool.

There was a loud, nasty hissing sound. The Rahi squealed and tried to flee, but it was changing already. It sprouted short wings, a long, spiked tail, and a third eye. Even as their eyes beheld this, it started to break apart, turned to a small pile of silt, and was swept into a tiny hole in the wall.

For a long moment, everyone was silent, and all that could be heard was more of the deadly water, pouring into the pool as a waterfall.

"Wow. That was weird," Nuparu finally said.

"What's in that water?" said Tahu, already reaching for his pack. "Gali, having some of that could be useful. Could you could use your elemental power to get some for us?"

"I'm not sure that would be wise," said Kopaka, speaking for the first time for the whole journey. "What use would we have for it? And what would happen if it were to leak?"

"We'll have to take the risk," said another Glatorian, Gresh. "I also think it could be useful."

Shrugging, Gali closed her eyes. Then she raised her twin Aqua Axes into the air, concentrating. Nothing happened.

"Well, I suppose that means we'd better move along," Gali said, a little let down, lowering her tools. They exited the chamber at the far side and continued walking.

After a while, they came to a split in the tunnel. It went in three directions: one to the left, one to the right, and one to the side of the tunnel they had just come from, leading down.

"We should probably split up," said Hewkii and Jaller at about the same time. They looked at each other, confused.

"We call right," said Pohatu quickly, remembering a story Turaga Vakama had once told him, where a Toa had gone left for a change of pace and almost got fried by a dragon/serpent creature.

Onua nodded. "All right, we'll take the right tunnel. Who wants left?"

"We'll take it," said Gresh, stepping forward.

"So that leaves the Toa Mahri with the one that goes… down," said Pohatu, nodding to them.

Each team went their separate way. But only one among each party knew what terrors waited in the perpetual dark…


	3. Chapter 2

b FLASHBACK-2 b

In a darkened room, a menacing figure looked into a bowl filled with oils. In the reflection, he could see the three separate parties, marching along the corridors.

_They come… in three, _the being realized. He mentally called his comrade.

_Come, look! They walk willingly into our traps._

_Excellent, _the other being replied. _It's always so much more fun when we get to play with their minds._

Gali walked behind Takanuva, deep in thought. She had a horrible, dawning sense of foreboding, but she couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe it was the mutagenic water, or Strakk's complaining, or having to split up. But she felt, as she had done many times before, that they were walking right into an ambush.

She could see Takanuva up ahead, his muscles tensed, gripping his Kolhii Staff of Light. Gali could tell he was having the same feeling as her. She walked nearer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "We are not in danger yet, brother," she reminded him quietly.

Takanuva started to respond, but Onua cut him off. "We seem to be somewhere." They had entered a large room. It was like the water chamber but much, much bigger, looking rather like the Coliseum back in Metru Nui. There were over a hundred rows of tiered seats, leading down into the middle like stairs. The middle of the amphitheater-like room was sunken, but they couldn't see how far, because it was entirely filled with a foul, acrid-smelling substance that burned away at the seats, and, like the water room, more poured out of a carved serpent's mouth in a waterfall of burning green.

"Acid!" Lewa said immediately, backing up until he tripped over a tiered seat. Everyone stared down at him. He shrugged. "It looks like the acid that the Bohrok Lehvahk used to use, remember?"

"How right you are," a voice commented idly from behind them. "Too bad the Bohrok were stopped. If they were allowed to do their duty, we might not have to take care of you today."

All seven Toa whirled around. A team consisting of seven other beings was standing behind them, blocking the only way out(that they could see, Gali thought, because it was clear these beings didn't come from the tunnel). "A pity," continued the one nearest the front, swinging his mace as if he were bored.

He would've looked grand, Gali thought, if his armor and weapons weren't so pitted and scarred from what looked like tens of thousands of battles since the beginning of his existence. Most of his armor was a light purple color, his main armor and mask being bright silver tinted with sky blue. He carried a Plasma Mace, crackling with energy, and a type of launcher similar to what the Glatorian used to shoot Thornax, a tough, spiky type of fruit that grew in the Bara Magna deserts. His, however, seemed to fire energy spheres of some kind.

He leered at her, seeing her calculating, slightly awestruck look. "If you're thinking of challenging us, rethink. But know this: we come in peace, as long as you leave here. We will be happy to show you the way out."

"If we were going to leave, which we're not," Pohatu said boldly, stepping forward, "we wouldn't need the way out. All the tunnels point straight ahead."

The mysterious figure fixed his gaze upon Pohatu instead, who returned his stare unblinkingly. "You are foolish not to heed our conditions," he hissed, leaning in closer. "But you see, you _would_ need directions. The corridors are liable to… change." And even as they watched, another fork in the corridor grew, swallowing up the long, straight tunnel they had followed before.

The stranger smiled in an odd, slightly crazy way. "You see? Now, because you didn't agree to my conditions…" He suddenly fired a blast of something out of his hand at Pohatu, who staggered and fell over. Instantly, he started to fuse to the nearest tier. "Plasma," the strange being said, smiling grimly. "Handy stuff, but you don't want to be near it when it cools off… or you might be stuck there forever."

Onua and Kopaka immediately tried to pull Pohatu off the floor, but he was stuck fast. Pohatu yelled with pain. "I wouldn't try it," the being said warningly, raising his hand to stop them. "My plasma not only fuses things, but the things become one. Your friend is now part of a stone bench, and if you try to pull him off, it might be rather… messy." Pohatu whimpered.

"Why did you have to do that?" Takanuva said angrily. "You could've just talked with us… or _something_! Why did you have to turn Pohatu into a chair?"

"Why, to demonstrate my power, of course," the stranger said, a little sadly. "Trust me, even now you have no idea…" He faltered.

"Could you at least tell us who you are?" asked Gali, playing for time. If she could keep them talking, maybe they could try to grab Pohatu and make a run for it into the tunnels.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I should do that, shouldn't I?" the figure said, his strange, slightly deranged grin returning to his face. "Toa Ruban, Toa of Plasma. I daresay you _haven't _heard of me?"

"Toa?!" Tahu shouted, outraged. "But the Toa are supposed to protect Mata Nui and the Matoran, not hurt and steal from them!"

"Ah, yes, well," Ruban said, his weird grin getting wider. "You see, we were tempted by fate. Well, the Great Beings, to be exact. They offered us power, such power, for our services with that power, and we thought it would be a change from our boring, not to mention hazardous, routine, flying around, visiting all the islands, saving people by risking our own necks, blah, blah, blah, et cetera, et cetera, you know the rest." His voice turned bitter. Gali could see that his maniacal smile was gone.

"Then… oh, yes, then the Great Beings we had bargained with turned against us, forcing us into their service for the rest of our miserable existences. Any attempts to run away or overthrow them were foiled instantly with their least bit of power. And so, now we wait for the day that either their reign or our lives will end."

The others behind Ruban -other Toa, presumably- shifted restlessly, hefting their various weapons. "I'm sorry, my friends," Toa Ruban said sorrowfully, torture in every word. "But you will understand, now that you've heard our story. Come and kill us. We welcome you to try, though nobody has ever succeeded. If we kill you, which we will, maybe, if we feed off your energies, we will finally be powerful enough to defeat our captors. Either way, we win… and either way, you lose."

With that, Ruban and his team charged. Gali was still contemplating what he had meant by "either way, you lose" when the being with bronze body armor and a maroon mask flew at her out of the charging warriors. "I am Kovos, Toa of Electricity." He smiled coldly. "I think we'll get on together very well."


End file.
